This disclosure relates generally to mobile communication systems and, more particularly, to systems and computer-implemented methods for determining when received messages will be displayed to a recipient.
At least some known vehicles include an onboard communication system device that is configured to communicate incoming message information to a driver of the vehicle. However, it is known that certain situations require greater driver attention to the driving environment than others. For example, high-intensity traffic situations, such as, but not limited to negotiating turns and/or curves in the road are situations that require greater driver attention. Unfortunately, during such driving situations it is known that the driver may receive an indication of the arrival of an external communication. Usually, the arrival is annunciated by the communication system both audibly and visually. The driver could attempt to ignore the annunciation to avoid the distraction of handling the incoming message, however, the purpose of the annunciation is to attract the driver's attention. It would be difficult for the driver to ignore the annunciation. Some known systems permit a communication system to receive audio commands, which the driver could use to silence the audio portion of the annunciation. This also requires a distracting interaction with the communication system.